Many organizations have campuses, buildings, and rooms dedicated to a plurality of different functions. Certain of the facilities may be used for internal purposes, such as research labs and secure data storage centers, which are designated only for secure internal use. Other facilities, such as meeting and guest rooms, may be designated for the use of visitors and members outside the organization's community.
Separately designating facilities for internal and external purposes limits the available space and equipment which may be used at any given time. Though the physical location of services and buildings may not change, their designations, functions, and security levels may be more efficiently reallocated over time. The situation may be further complicated by the fact that many organizations service a plurality of different visitors, such as vendors, who may each possess specific relationships with one another. Certain vendors may have access to resources shared by other vendors, but in some circumstances vendors may desire to have exclusive and confidential access to certain resources.